


Crisis

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x23 Colonel of truthKathryn seems out guidance from Phillip
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters





	Crisis

“Anytime my life involves a crisis I always come to your office”Kathryn chuckled 

“Sounds like you could use a drink?”Phillip asked her 

“The travel always is worth wait”Kathryn smiles

“I’ve been around a little longer on this earth”Phillip pokes fun at his elderly age 

“I don’t know how I’ll manage this on my own”Kathryn says 

“Have you tried finding common ground with Sarah?”Phillip asked her 

“I have tried multiple ways of communication”Kathryn said 

“She’ll open up to you sooner or later”Phillip says

“I’ve always heard be prepared to deal with moody teenagers but no matter the age it’s different when it’s your child”Kathryn lamented 

“Don’t rush her”Phillip cautioned 

“Grief has no time stamp”Kathryn suddenly remembered memories of her own deceased father brook 

“This is making you think about your father huh?”Phillip became concerned for his friend 

“Death in general sucks”Kathryn muttered


End file.
